Paths crossing, A Call of Duty fanfic
by Soldier-Woman
Summary: He loved her. See how Captain MacTavish feels on falling in love with a Ranger.
1. Chance Encounter

A/N- Alexandra is portrayed by Milla Jovovich and Soap is as he is in Call of Duty. He just reminded me of someone I loved so, aheh, yeah. I do not own Soap, but I own Alex. This was a sort of spur of the moment thing I wanted to write since I love Soap. Sexy Scot. =3 As always, I only wish Call of Duty belonged to me, but it doesn't. Only Alex does. If any of you roleplay on myspace, tell me if you want my link!

* * *

The sound of a piano drifted throughout the area of the Task Force 141 Base.

Frédéric Chopin's Nocturne 20 in C Minor Sharp, was the name of the piece. Captain John "Soap" MacTavish of Task Force 141 wandered through the halls, following the sound of the piano, passing the mess hall and other rooms to the 'quiet room' where a grand piano was there, a couple of chairs, and a mini chapel-vigil area. John always wondered why that so called 'quiet' room was there—now there was a reason for it. He saw a honey- blond haired woman at the piano; her mind seemed to be enclosed in the music as he saw her eyes were closed. He also observed she was a ranger by the way her attire was. MacTavish knew who she was; she was Colonel Alexandra Mandrikez of the US Army Rangers. Only did they know eachother by name, but they never really talked that much. He leaned on the door hinge and folded his arms, closing his eyes for a brief moment to listen to her play. She was talented, he figured out just now, and an overwhelming emotion came over him. Peace. The Captain listened intently for the minutes that she played, hearing the emotion in it, and now hearing it end softly. His eyes flew open as he saw the woman gently stroke the keys of the piano and then looked at him with a sense of curiosity.

"How long have you been here, Captain?" Alexandra got up gracefully from the bench and slowly walked towards him. _What had he been doing here?_ She thought. Of course, most of the rangers that were with her on this little 'visit' knew she could play and praised her for it, but never had any one else did. There was a similar 'quiet' room as she called it back at the US Army Base was there for her and others who just wanted to be there. She was a child of the Army, and risen up the ranks fast and was like a sister to the men there. The young Colonel observed the Captain as she now was at a close distance; close enough to smell his scent—musky, and sandalwood. " A few minutes, ma'am." He mused as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were like a blue cloudless sky.  
"Call me Alexandra, or Alex. Preferably Alex or call me by my last name as well. I just feel better that way. If it's alright, may I call you John or MacTavish?" She asked calmly. He nodded and said, "You're a very talented musician, Alex." She smiled at him as her cheeks turned color, a touch of crimson there added to her alabaster cheeks.

He smiled warmly at her and wondered why he did so. He hadn't seen or talked to a woman in ages, and here he was talking to Alex as if he knew her all his life. Skin the color of alabaster, shoulder-length honey blond hair, a slender form…she was dangerously attractive to him. A feeling welled up inside him as he looked her over, he was feeling shy. _Shy? Me? The badass captain of Task Force 141 is shy towards a woman? _He thought. He bit his lower lip as he saw her approach him even closer. What was going on with him right now? The Scotsman just looked at her now, feeling unusual.

Alex looked back at John. He seemed to have been gazing at her. She blushed more, but faintly as she walked closer to him. "Thank you." She said. He reached out and attempted to touch the side of her cheek but she backed away slightly. His hand was there in mid air, not touching anything, and he closed it slowly into a fist and brought it down. "Sorry." He mumbled. She nodded absentmindedly and shuffled past him.

Alex sprinted down the hallway into her quarters. Somehow feelings were developing; they felt unfamiliar to her as she closed the door to her room. She sunk to the cold floor and stared at the wall. Her heat was beating fast in her chest.

John stood there after she left, curiously wondering what came over him. He heard the hooting of the men down in the mess hall and Ghost came up behind him.

"Cap'n? It's time for dinner. Get Alex would ya?" The Brit said beneath his skull balaclava. John nodded as Ghost retreated back into the mess hall. MacTavish went infront of Alex's door and gently knocked. He waited a few seconds then said in his 'captain' voice, "Alex, it's time for dinner. Meet ya down at the mess hall, okay?" He didn't even bother to wait for a response as he walked down into the chatter of the men.

He took a place by his second in command, Ghost, and started to eat. Some of the men from both teams of Task Force and Rangers looked up when they saw Alex walk in. A smile graced both parties' lips as Roach yelled, "Sit here Alex! Next to me 'n Price!" A laugh came from her as she nodded a bit reluctantly as she saw MacTavish was there, but took her place anyways. Dinner was full of chatter as Alex observed the men around her, she listened to them as they asked her a couple of questions, even Soap asking his way in a question or two. She laughed with them, and understood them basically.

Soap watched her when she wasn't looking at him. He observed everything about her, from the way her hair bounced when she moved, to the way her face crumpled when she laughed. He smiled discreetly to himself as he looked at her. From looking at her, he felt like he knew everything about her even though she'd only been here at the Task Force area for a few weeks. In a sense, he did. He knew her favorite color was blue, just like her eyes, she had been in the military for 13 years since she was eighteen, and that she was one helluva fighter. She was the most amazing woman he had ever seen.

After dinner, Alex bade the men goodnight. When she left, Price nudged his protégé in the arm. "What?" MacTavish said in a startled voice. "I noticed ya starin' at 'Lexandra in dinner. Ya like her mate?" asked Price. Soap shook his head and just ran to his room. _What in the bloody hell? _He thought. He shook his head and took his shirt off and climbed into bed. He needed to figure out what was he feeling, and fast, before he makes a fool of himself.

_Too late… _he thought as he drifted slowly into sleep.

* * *

A/N- Read and Review, be nice, lol please. Also, should I continue this? Hm. I actually wrote a sexy ending for this story, but I just can't seem to write what would happen before the ending. xD


	2. No Fighting in the War Room

A/N- Ya know, I kinda squealed when I got reviews. A question though, did I 'capture' Soap good? Personality..ish wise? Anyways, glad everyone likes it! And, since you all wanted me to continue it, your wish is my command. :) Enjoy!

It was the next day already as MacTavish slowly got up and out of his bed with ease. He dressed in a green T Shirt but had a gray undershirt beneath and green pants. He was going to be different today. He was going to play a little hard, yet gentle with her.

John walked out into the mess hall where everyone was eating.

He went up to Price and asked, "Where's Alex?" Praying that he won't bring up that whole 'him liking her' issue again, he waited for his response. "She's in the workout room around the corner. Where the punching bags are. Oi," He pauses and picks up a paper plate that had a buttered bagel and a cup of fruit. "Give this to her will ya? She didn't come into breakfast but Ghost said she was in the workout room. Tell her I said 'mornin'." He nodded as he took the plate and held his own bagel in his hand and made his way to the workout room.

A few minutes later, he arrived there. He saw her, angry, sweating, and punching the bag so hard he thought it might break. He looked her over, her blond locks stuck to the sides of her face, she wore a white tank top that revealed her slender arms and midsection a bit, and shorts that showed her long legs. John blinked as he came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Alex instinctively kicked her right foot back but he caught her foot in his free hand. He released it as she spied the plate in his other hand, "Thanks but no thanks. Not in the mood." She said. She was angry, and needed to fight. He nodded but what she did next caught him off guard. "Fight?" She asked but didn't wait for a response as she threw a punch to his face. "What in the--" Soap said as he started to build up steam. He heard her but he didn't like it when he was caught off guard. She punched him in the chest and kicked him in the legs. _Oh, this was gonna get interesting._ He thought as he attempted to kick her back in the chest. She blocked him using her hands and ducked as he tried landing a blow to her cheek. He was finally able to punch her in the side, but she didn't go down. She kicked him again in the legs and he fell with a thud, she coming on top of him as it turned into a rough fight.

The wind came out of him as she punched him. He stayed under her for a good few minutes, the pair throwing punches at each other. Then John turned the tables and now he was on top of her, sweat forming on his face as he took his T Shirt off and punched her across the face again. "Impolite to punch a lady, John." Came the sassy voice of Alex. "You ain't no lady, Alex." Came his angry response. She was a good opponent as they rolled across the stone floor, wildly hitting each other.

A few minutes passed as they both stopped, somehow no one came to see the brawl that formed just those past minutes. MacTavish was atop of her and he immediately felt odd in that position. His legs were on both of her sides as he got up and pulled her up. Sweat was on them as they relaxed themselves. "Good fight." He said, punching her in the shoulder. Both of them were slightly bruised but were fine. She threw out the plate and  
the pair walked into the quiet room, as they both needed to relax. "What in the bloody hell happened to you two?" Came Ghost. "Angry play fight." MacTavish responded. "Who won?" Asked Price. John thought about it for a moment. Had anyone really won? "Draw. She's a good opponent." He finally responded. The teams of Task Force 141 and Rangers grinned in response.

"You should take on me, later, Alex." Price said. "My pleasure." She responded with a smirk as she lowered herself onto a couch. MacTavish sat next to her and she looked at him, and he her for a brief moment.

Price said, "We'll be back in a moment." And the two teams left the room, leaving Alex and MacTavish alone. She sighed as he patted her back. "You alright?" He asked gently. "Tired." She responded as she knelt on his shoulder. He, a bit awkwardly wrapped an arm around her and held her. Soon he felt tired a bit as well. He wondered what got her angry though, and he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Before he knew it, he felt himself falling back on the couch, Alex right next to him as they drifted into rest.

Price peeked in quietly and grinned. Ghost came up behind him and whispered, "Ain't that a sweet sight eh?" Price nodded and said, "Too right mate. They like each other. C'mon, let's go." And pulled a reluctant Ghost back down the hallway and outside where everyone else was.


	3. Let Me Love You

A/N- I love reviews. Some of you make me laugh and it just motivates me! Enjoy!

Lyrics go to Theory of a Dead man- All or Nothing.

* * *

_When I first saw you standing there, you know, was a little hard not to stare. So nervous when I drove you home, I know, being apart is a little hard to bear. Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes that I'd have you in my arms again. We kissed that night before I left, still now it was something I could never forget._

_You've got all that I need.  
Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I, with you I know that I'm good for something so let's go and give it a try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
it's just us against the world. Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I._

_This is it, nothing to hide, one more kiss, never say goodbye. This is it, baby you're all mine. Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I. I know that I'm good for something so let's go and give it a try. Got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world. _

_Babe, it's you and I._

John's eyes flew open as he moved his arms gently. He realized Alex was lying on him. He wiggled himself out from under her and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Blinking and his mind registering a bit of pain in his hind he shook his head and wondered, _how long have we been out? _He looked out the window and saw that it was dark.

Shit, that _long_? He thought again.

Alex stirred slightly and John looked at her sleeping form. She even looked lovely when she slept. Her legs were bent sideway and her body shifted to lying on her back instead of lying on her side as it was moments ago. He smiled to himself then realized he should probably take her to her room. Getting up, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

As he carried her, he looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. He eyes drifted back from the path he was walking and to Alex. _She looks peaceful when she sleeps. _he thought. He focused on the way her face looked, calm, relaxed, young; he noticed how smooth her skin was as her arms were wrapped around his neck. When he approached her room, he went in and laid her on the bed. He pulled her bed covers over her and just looked her. Beautiful she was. Her tousled blonde hair caressed her face like a lover, her body arranged prettily, one arm draped across her chest. A smile on her face; she dreamt of something good probably.

John sighed and smiled. He left her room, closing her door gently. He was in love with her. He knew it, felt it. He walked outside into the warm night and grabbed a chair and sat there. Trees, greenery are what he saw as he laid his head in his hands. Now that he figured out he indeed loved her, how would he tell her? His restless nature made it hard for him to think, even now. A few minutes passed as he just sat there. Then he heard the quiet sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

Alex came up behind and leaned on the door. She had awoken and smiled at him. John smiled in response and said, "Hi." He got up and was walking towards her. She looked lovely by moonlight. He stopped in front of her, inches from her. His heart thudded in his chest. _Should I tell her now? I guess…better now or never. _ He wondered.

She was nervous, anxious, curious, and remarkably in love with him. "Thank you…"She managed to say to him. "For what?" He said, raising a brow. "For bringing me to my room.'' She responded with a soft laugh. "Oh, that. You're welcome." John said. He was slightly leaning towards her feeling bold and nervous at the same time.

The next part that came was a blur. He led her back inside, down the halls, and this time into his sleeping area. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just needed to be there, with her. _Now. _

When they were inside, he closed the door and just looked at her. Their bodies were at an intimate distance in the middle of the room.

A thud could be heard against a wall as John pushed up Alex towards it. If the door to his

quarters were open, someone passing by would see the soldiers at a very close range, facing each other. John's arms were on both sides of the ranger's body as his own body was touching hers. Her crystal blue gaze met his dark brown ones.

Their breathing hitched as Alex thought_, I'm getting lost again…_

John looked in her eyes, searching her face. He wanted to touch her, feel her. His hands cupped her face and stroked her cheeks. This was what he wanted. To touch her, love her, just to…be with her. The hands that knew how to fight were gentle now, as they marveled at her soft skin.

Alex looked away from him for a moment then looked back at him. She didn't know what to do, what to say. Never had she felt like this.

_Even in times of war people fall in love. _

The Scot studied her for a brief minute. Here was his chance to tell her. By God he loved her. He loved her when he first saw her. He loved watching her train other soldiers, he loved watching her practice fighting, and he loved her strength, her compassion. He loved the wisdom she gave to other soldiers of her and his team. Everyone loved her, despite the fact that he knew she had enemies in the teams that hated her. John leaned in towards her, his face inches from hers, and whispered softly, "Let me love you, Alexandra."

Alex blinked and looked back at him. Had she heard right? The Brit breathed heavily as if fighting off a shiver. She loved him too. Everything about him. They had a lot in common with letting in only certain people in, and pushing others away. They had a common life of fighting for good, yet letting the bad things happen to them. She stared at the broad form in front of her. Here he was, asking to be let into her heart. And she would finally let someone else in.

John knew they were both lost. So, he leaned in and tenderly kissed her. His hands traveled from her cheek to her hair as he felt the smoothness of her blond locks. This was right to him. He didn't feel her resist. He felt something new. Love. _So this is what it feels like… _he thought. After years of fighting and being alone, he found someone. He found her.

_Alexandra._

_

* * *

_

A/N- Haha, was that too soon? John telling that he loved her? Haha. Anyways, Read and Review!


	4. Routine

A/N- Sorry for the long wait loves! I'm sure everyone loved all that fluff in the last chapter eh? Again, sorry this one is sort of short. I had no muse for a while but realized I had to update soon!

The days went by into a routine style, except now the atmosphere was lifted as Alex and MacTavish were teased for being together. It was a joke style indeed but, everyone was happy.

Price came up to Soap one day in the quiet room, while Alex was off outside battling with the guys and punched him in the shoulder jokingly.  
"Your relationship with her is so sweet I want to puke." The pair laughed as Soap said, "She's amazing. Really. And, she also is one hell of a fighter. She beat up Royce pretty good the other day." Laughter came about again.

"I'm glad you're happy mate, but just be careful. A storm's coming, and I can feel it." Price said.

Soap was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Love?"

Came the soft voice of Alex coming in from the hallway. She walked in and smiled. Her blonde hair was tousled and had bits of dirt in it as the gray tank top and camo pants she wore were stained with mud.

MacTavish grinned as he forgot about what he was going to say.

"We'll talk later…" He said in a low voice to Price.

"You're dirtyyyyyyyyyy darlin'." MacTavish said in a sing song voice, holding out the 'y' as now the trio laughed.

Alex hugged Price and kissed MacTavish on the cheek.

"Wrestling in the mud." She giggled.

Price shook his head at the pair.

"Get cleaned up, alright? And we'll all do something good later." He smiled at them as Alex and Soap did in response. The couple walked off as Price sat down in a nearby chair.

He felt old, so very old. Price put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it. A lot of bad things had gone on in his life, with only few positive things. He was of course happy for his protégé, but the feeling inside him was of the coming 'storm'. It felt near, and he knew someone will get hurt whether its on his team of the Rangers. But he had a feeling it would be a Ranger.

_The storm is coming…_

He thought.


End file.
